Phantom of the Opera Daughters
by darkwinter317
Summary: This story is about the life of Christine and Erik after the opera was burned down. They become parents of two beautiful daughters. And much like their parents, are very talented in the music department. But there is a problem. Now they perform in the newly remodeled Opera Popular, everyone is dying to meet the father. They try to keep it a secret but it is becoming more difficult.
1. Introduction

**_Introduction_**

After the Opera Popular was burned down. Erik escaped the building where his true life really started. He grew up in this place ever since he was a young child, when Madam Giry helped him escape the cruel gypsies. He had many memories of this place and it was what he called home. He remembered everything from when the first time Madam Giry brought him here, to when he met his love, Christine Daae, and wrote all of his music, made his costumes, the cold catacombs underneath that he lived in all these years. The catacombs; he would remember those very well. After all, it was where he slept each and every night then eventually would be awaken by a small, delicate monkey music box that would play Masquerade, which he grew up with. But why was his past all like this? Well, because of his disfigured face. That's why. He was turned on and betrayed by many. He had multiple looks of disgust looked upon him everywhere he went. All of this was happening too fast for him. He remembers all the heartache showed upon him within the last few hours that remained in that building. The Point of No Return, Christine taking his mask off when he was confessing the love he had toward her, him dragging her on her knees down to his lair, the wedding dress, the ring, the mirrors shattering into pieces, the choice, and there he is now. Just standing there watching his home burn down to the ground with fire.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Erik shed only one tear as he saw the now destroyed building just gone. He was beginning to walk away and decide where to go now...but he heard yelling. He turned to the direction of the burning building and saw someone under debris near the fire. He stood there with a moment of hesitation, and then decided to run over as quickly as he could and help them. Once he made it to the spot where he swore something yelled at him, there was nothing? He then thought it was his mind messing with him and scoffed in confusion. He began to walk away once again, but he heard someone yelling again but this time louder. He turned around and this time there was someone buried with some burning debris. He cautiously walked over to the person and got some of the debris off of them then grabbed them by the forearms and pulled them out, leaning the person against a tree. The person coughed and was on the edge of becoming unconscious, when they realized who just saved their life instead of ending it. "Erik?!" The anonymous person spoke up.

"Christine..." Erik replied in state of shock.

"Y-You saved me?!" Christine said wearily.

"No...I'm a monster...you don't need to say anything...I'll just leave...someone will most likely find you soon." The Phantom stated quickly and subtle.

"You are no monster..." Christine replied and brought her hand to his face and turned it towards her.

They both stared into each others eyes for awhile. They both leaned in and before they knew it...BOOM! They both kissed in a sweet yet compassionate sort of way. The Phantom then picked Christine up bridal style and began to carry her away from the building. But they had no place to go...yet he walked into the forest. He had walked a few miles getting deeper and deeper into the moonlit forest with delicate, small, rain-kissed leaves, when he spotted something old and barren that almost looked as if it were a cottage? Erik set Christine down as he inched closer and closer to the abandoned building made of rocks that were connected all together to make a shelter type of living space, next to a calm, clear lake. Erik, pushed the old willow leaves open and walked up to the stone-built cottage. Then Erik went to get Christine. He finally reached her and helped her walk up to the cottage.

"Where is it?" Christine asked as her eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Behind the willow leaves..." Erik says in a hushed tone.

Then he pulls them back and Christine lightly gasps at the sight. The way the moonlight was hitting against the stoned cottage to make it almost look like it just magically appeared there. When they both got closer to the entrance, they could see the tiny dust particles floating in the light. They walked into the smaller, unexpected space and settled down for a bit.

"It's so beautiful..." Christine said in awe at the fact of where she was.

"It really is...I say we should stay here..." Erik replied in astonishment.

Christine clapped in an excited agreement as they both settled for bed, both sleeping on the floor since there was nothing else to lay upon. They both stared at the ceiling and said their goodnights, as Erik wrapped his arms around Christine as she slowly drifted off to sleep, in a loving and protective way.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

A few months later, Erik and Christine started over as if they only met. But now, Erik had fallen in love with Christine with who she really was instead of her voice, and so did Christine. After the months went by, Erik had once again asked Christine to marry him, and this time, she was delighted and said yes. The wedding was consisted to be small, and the only people that were apart were a few people from the church, and the priest, which after the ceremony, honestly just left swearing to the Bible and Erik that he wouldn't tell a soul about him. Everything was good, and they're lives were perfect. That was, until Christine became pregnant with Erik's child. Erik had almost fainted when he found out. He hadn't planned this far ahead, but it was happening. He was going to be a father, and so was Christine, but a mother. One night, when Christine was 8 months pregnant, they were up one night discussing about the baby.

"Erik?"

"Hm?" Asked Erik as he was about to fall asleep on Christine's stomach.

"Don't you think we should talk about the baby? I mean, about gender, the name, where we should put them, and where do you want to be for their growing up place? I mean, this is nice and all, but I just... I just don't feel comfortable. I-"

"Oh, christine." Erik said sitting up. "You ask way too many questions."

"Well... I'm just so worried."

"No, you're excited. Don't worry. We'll figure everything out." Erik said kissing Christine.

"I hope you're right." Christine said.

Erik was asking himself some questions also, but one came to his mind mostly. What if they had the same disfigurement?

"Wh-what if they're dis formed? Just like me?"

"Oh Erik, don't think that. If they did, i'd love them as much As I love you. And that's a promise." She said as she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Erik decided to settle down, so he got up, got under the covers, and wrapped his arms around her stomach as to protect the baby and Christine. He laid his head on her stomach, and could hear the baby wrestling inside as if they know their dad was just outside. Erik smiled, and he eventually fell asleep.

Erik heard something while he was asleep. It was a scream. Coming from Christine. He jumped up, but Christine wasn't in bed. He looked around, but couldn't find her anywhere. Then he heard another scream. It came from outside. He got up and ran outside, and what he saw would haunt him. Just a few feet off towards the woods, there was a huge black wolf, but in his jaws was part of the body of Christine. He then looked into the eyes of the wolf, which were staring right at him also, the wolf growled, and stalked off as if he knew there was a certain danger about this person. Erik then ran to Christine, when the wolf was gone, and held Christine trying to wake her up. He started to cry, when he heard a moan come from her. He looked up, and and saw her looking at him. Christine laid her hand against his cheek, and her breathing was staggering. She was telling him that she didn't have long before she was gone, but Erik didn't want to hear it, even though he knew she was on her last rope. She was about to say something, but breath left her, and her eyes fluttered shut as her head laid limply off Erik's arm. Erik cried and cried, and soon it started raining. And just as thunder was about to be heard, he screamed to the sky "no" and a bolt of lightning cracked through the sky.

All of a sudden, Erik felt something shaking him, and that's when he jolted up off the mattress. His breathing was ragged, his eyes were blood red as tears stained his cheeks, and he was sweating. He looked around, and noticed he was in the cottage, in the bed, and when he looked beside him, he saw his one Christine staring right at him with worry as she held his arm.

"Erik, what's wrong?" Christine asked.

Erik then figured out that this was the real thing, and that was just a dream.

"I-I... I thought you died!" He said crying.

"It felt so real!" He said as he buried his face into the side of her neck and shoulder. Christine tried calming him down as she stroked his real hair. Each day when Erik went out, he wore his mask and black raven hair, but at night, as of comfort to Christine, He took them off. He soon calmed down, and she started singing "All I Ask of You", to get Erik to sleep, which worked.

One month later, and Erik and Christine had a beautiful daughter. She was beginning to sprout some brown hair, and her eyes were just as brown as Christine's. She was so fragile that Erik was afraid to hold her.

"Erik, please hold her. It might help you two adjust to each other. Please Erik?"

"But... What if I break her?" Erik asked worried.

"You can't brake a baby that easily. Look... Just hold her like this. See? Now you try." Christine said handing her to Erik. Erik looked at the baby as Christine was handing her to him. He finally took her into his arms, and tried holding her, but for some reason the baby just didn't like it and knew that it was daddy and not mommy.

"I think she wants you." Erik said laughing.

Christine smiled, and put the baby back into her arms.

"Such a mommy's girl." Said Erik as he leaned back in a chair with his arms crossed smirking. Christine just laughed and said,

"Don't worry. Next baby we have will be a daddy's boy... Or girl if we have another." Christine said.

"You want to have another child?" Erik asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah... I possibly want three children, but one seems to be a hand full." Christine said motioning toward their baby girl as she started getting restless.

"Well I know one thing she has similarity to you... She's stubborn."

"Now that's an insult." Said Erik. Later that night, as Christine was laying with their slightly newborn baby, Erik came into the room and laid beside Christine.

"She needs a name." Christine mumbled.

"Who?"

"The baby! We can't just keep calling her "The Baby"."

"Well I know that... What were you thinking of?" Erik asked.

"I was thinking of Marie. That was my mother's name." Christine said.

"She doesn't look like a Marie... What about... Anita?" Erik suggested.

"Anita!? That sounds old... What about Shelby!? It's so perfect!" Christine exclaimed.

"Shelby... Shelby Christine Destler. I like that." Erik said.

"Why Christine?" She asked.

"Because she looks so much like you. And I know that when she gets older, she'll look exactly like you." Erik said nestling his head against Christine's. Christine smiled, and cuddled closer to Erik. Christine fell asleep with Shelby in her arms, but Erik was still awake. He was afraid that he might have another dream, or nightmare, that he wouldn't like. But eventually sleep over took him, and he fell asleep. See, Erik is known to have these Deja Vu dreams, and he's afraid that if he goes to sleep, and has a nightmare, that it would come true. But this one, this one was different. It was calm. His dream consisted of two things. His family, and for some reason, be was near an ocean. He was writing something, when he looked up and saw Christine and a little girl, probably Shelby. Oh how she looked like Christine. She had bouncy brown curly but wavy hair, and she had on a lavender dress that was really cute on her. But what he noticed most was her eyes, they were the same as Christine's, and her face looked almost like Christine when she was younger. He loved his family so much, that if it depended on it, he'd die for them. He was so into his music that he was writing, that he didn't hear them talking, until Shelby's little voice turned into a giggle. He looked up from his music, and saw little Shelby laughing her head off as she was holding her little stomach, had her eyes closed and was laughing as she fell into the sand on her back. Then Christine started laughing. He hadn't heard her laugh since her father died. Not even that fop, Raoul, could even get her to laugh. Shelby was so much like Christine in so many ways that that's why he mostly loved her. But he also loved her because she can also love him in a way that he wouldn't have thought would ever happen. He went back to writing, smiling to himself. He then woke up, and saw he was back in the room, but it was around midnight. He went back to sleep, and had another sort of calm dream. He had gotten up from the bed, wrote a note saying he was going to have a look around, and put it on Christine's nightstand and kissed her forehead. He went out, and went close to the city, when he heard something banging and large objects being dropped. He went toward the sound, and found that they were rebuilding the Opera house. They were already almost done with it, they were putting the statues already on the top. As everyone was busy working, Erik made his way into the opera house, and went into the side entrance, everything was replaced. And he was really glad that they redid the statues, which disturbed him a bit. They actually have clothing. He then went into the opera stage, and everything looked the same as before, except for the statues. He then decided to go see his lair down below to see if that mob did anything. He went into Christine's old room, which was empty, except the mirror, of course. So he went through the tunnels making sure all of them were still open, until he came upon a noise. It sounded like clomping. He went toward the noise some more, and when he reached the corner, he looked over, and actually saw his black horse, Caesar, still alive and eating some hay that was left by someone. Now Erik was confused. If someone left hay, wouldn't they have taken him also? Erik approached him, and reached out his hand petting his horse.

"Hey there Caesar... Remember me?"

The horse only grunted, and rubbed it's head against his hand. Erik then went on, and finally got to the gate with the little boat. When he go to the gate, he saw a note, which read, "To anyone who goes past the gates, do not take anything. That phantom might have put a curse on it to whoever takes it. So DO NOT take anything." Erik chuckled to himself.

"They still fear me even when they think I am dead." He then tore the note off, and opened the gate. He then went through, into his lair. He got off, and when he found nothing was taken, he decided to go back. When he was almost to Caesar, he heard someone talking to Caesar. A young boy. He waited till he left, but it seemed like he would never leave. Soon someone was calling out "Kevin" which I suppose was the boy's name. He then got in trouble, and was taken away for being down here. Erik had heard from the man that this place was off limits to everyone. Erik then had an idea. He then hurried home to tell Christine of his idea. Erik finally awoke, and he found Christine and Shelby were not there. He heard singing, so he followed. He looked into one of the doors and found Christine singing Shelby to sleep as she was walking around. Shelby was so tiny, but you could see her eyes were closed. As Christine finished singing, she laid Shelby in the crib, and just as she did, Erik wrapped his arms around her. They were like this for awhile, until they both went back to the bedroom.

A few weeks later, Erik had the deja vu again, but about how he found that they were rebuilding the opera house. He had told her that his idea was that they could live there since it was much cozier and warmer, and that she might actually get a job there again. She thought it was a wonderful idea, so they soon made plans to go there when they were open.

Just before the Opera Populaire re-opened, Christine found out that she was pregnant again. She had gone to the doctor without Erik knowing, and got the details. She told Erik, and he was excited, once again. When the opera house opened, the original owners, Firmin and Andre were looking for dancers and singers. Almost everyone joined except for a few background singers and ballet dancers. Christine went, and when she did, Carlotta immediately hated her, again, and Meg and Madame Giry and the owners were speechless that she even came back. They soon saw she was expecting and congratulated her.

"How long Christine!?" Meg asked excited.

"About a few months." Christine said smiling.

"I bet Raoul's excited." Andre said.

"Um... I'm not married to Raoul." Christine confessed.

"Then to whom?" Firmin asked.

"Erik... Destler." She was waiting for them to protest, but she had forgotten they only knew him as The Opera Ghost. So she was in the clear.

"E-Excuse me, but did you say Erik Destler!?" Madame Giry asked.

"Yes... Is it a problem?" Christine knew that she knew. Madame Giry smiled.

"No, it's not a problem." She said.

"But where is he now?" Asked Meg.

"He's at home, taking care of my little one." Christine said.

"You have a little one!? Aw! How old!? What's the name!?" Meg got all excited.

"She's about a few months, and her name is Shelby."

"Aw! She sounds so cute already!" Meg squealed.

"Is she going to be a star singer like you Christine?" Firmin asked.

"Ah! She-a better-a not-a be!" Screamed Carlotta.

When that was all over, Erik was all excited about the baby, that he wanted to talk more about it. But... It didn't last long, as when about two months before the baby was due, Christine had a miscarriage. They found out it was a boy, and Christine was devastated. She didn't want to go through something like that again, so she told Erik, "No more." And that was it. Until one year later after new year's.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

It was nearing the end of January and it was still a very cool season. Erik, Christine, and Shelby had finally moved into the catacombs under the opera popular. It was around...7:00 a.m. when Christine had woken up because she heard Shelby crying. She groggily got out of bed and turned her undivided attention to their now 1 year old daughter. Christine had taken Shelby out of her crib and was now walking around with her. Christine gently cradling the baby back and forth in soothing motions, when Shelby started drifting slowly back to sleep again. Christine smiled at Shelby and of the fact that before she went to sleep, Shelby had grabbed Christine's index finger and fell asleep. Christine was putting Shelby back into the crib when she started to feel nauseous. She put her hand up against her stomach and thought of reasons of why she was feeling so nauseous. Then it came to her...she was pregnant...she had no doubt in her mind about it either. Without hesitation, Christine grabbed a small pile of money, ran out the door, letting the crisp, cool wind hit her flushed face, and headed to the doctors.

After the doctor, Christine walked out, pondering...walking slowly towards the opera popular. She couldn't believe it...especially since she specifically said no more. She was all confused and tired all at once. It soon became 9:30 a.m. And Christine walked into the phantom's lair...which was very familiar to her. And came in while Erik was holding a smiling little Shelby. Christine glanced up at the phantom realizing how happy he was with a child. She smiled at the thought of it and walked in the rest of the way. "Good morning Christine. I didn't realize you had left for a little bit until I woke up and checked on Shelby, who was awake and decided that...it would be nice to have a little time with her." Erik said with a smile still on his face. Christine put on a small smile and inhaled deeply. Then said, "Erik?"

"Yes..." Erik asked.

"Um...I don't know how to tell you this but...I'm just going to come out with it..." Christine paused and the phantom started at her the whole time listening intently of what she had to say. Then she blurted out, "I'm pregnant...again!"

Erik let the words sink in...and then started to smile again. "Are you serious...but I thought-..." He was interrupted. "Well...we...were wrong..." Christine said trying not to let the tears fall. Erik walked over to Christine and wrapped an arm around her saying, "Christine...I am so thrilled to be having another child!"

Christine sniffed, "I was hoping you'd say that...and I'm glad that you did...well, now Shelby gets to be a big sister!"

Shelby then smiled and Erik was possibly one of the most happiest people, living on the face of the earth at this moment in time. "Now our family will grow bigger." Erik said happily. Christine smiled and they both looked at each other and kissed quickly, yet sweetly. The rest of the morning, Erik and Christine discussed how excited they were to be having another child and what they thought the gender would be and what to name him/her. They also talked about Shelby and if she would grow up to more like her mother or father. Erik said definitely like her mother and Christine smiled and said, "Well I think the next baby will be like her father..." Erik was almost in tears of the thought that he might actually have a kid that would actually love to be similar in their ways. Christine could tell what he was thinking and she hugged him, telling him that everything would turn out just fine. He just faintly smiled and nodded at the fact of his wonderful family. He hoped that both of his children would develop a passionate interest in the arts, as much as Christine and he did. So that way, they all could enjoy something together. Erik could hardly wait until his next little one would arrive! And when the day came, he was happy and super nervous! The one thing he worried most about was losing the child again. If they did, they would all be devastated once again...

9 months later


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Nine months later, on one morning, Erik woke up, and saw Christine sleeping peacefully. He laid his hand on her stomach, and could feel movement inside. He smiled to himself, until he heard something coming from the crib. He looked over, and saw little Shelby looking through the barred wall staring at him. Her brown chocolate hair surrounding her face with her huge brown eyes made her adorable as she looked at him in awe. He smiled again, got up as to not wake Christine, and picked up Shelby. She started crying a bit, and Erik didn't know why, until he saw a blanket on the floor. He picked it up, and handed it to her, which she eagerly took, and held it against her face and she closed her eyes and smiled. It was the cutest thing ever. She was so happy, which made him happy. He then heard a groan, and looked over at Christine who was holding her stomach, very much awake. He realized that she went into labor, so he set down Shelby in the crib as she slept.

During the birth, Christine was in pain, and she yelled at Erik that it was his fault for her being in so much pain, but he only laughed. After she gave birth, it was a baby girl. Erik didn't get to really see her, because he wanted Christine to hold her. But he still watched as Christine worked with the newborn girl until she was in a blanket with a cap. Christine was so happy that nothing bad happened that she began to cry. Which then there was another cry from the crib which came from Shelby. She must have seen her mother crying, or otherwise she wouldn't be crying. The baby girl starting moving around and crying, and reaching out.

"I think she wants you, Erik."

"M-me?"

"Yes you... Here..."

Christine handed her to him, and when Erik took the girl, she immediately calmed down, and you could tell she was reaching for something. He was so fascinated by the girl that as he was touching her little hand, the little girl pressed her hand to his, and there was a major difference in size, that his hand was about 7 times bigger than hers.

"Christine... Christine look! She's-" Christine had fallen asleep, but she was awoken when Erik had said something.

"Hm? What?"

"I was just saying look... See her hand? It's so small Christine. So small."

"I know Erik."

"What do we name her?"

"I dunno... You pick... I picked last time... But I sorta... Like... Erika... Or... Elizabeth..." Said Christine as she was having trouble keeping awake.

"I like Sarah... What do you think about that?"

"It... Sounds... Wonderful... Erik..." Christine then fell asleep, as Erik held a sleeping Sarah Elizabeth Destler in his arms.

A few weeks later, after Christine recovered, Sarah began growing blond sprouts, she had cute sparkling blue eyes, but not as cute as Shelby's, and she was more on the quiet side... One day on the week, Erik and Christine were on the floor with their girls, playing with them. Sarah was asleep just in the middle of the floor as Shelby was active and playing with little horses.

"Erik? Don't you think Shelby should be learning to walk now? She's more than a year old."

"Relax Christine... She'll walk when she's ready..."

"I know, but it's been 14 months, and I'm worried."

"Well... No longer need to be dear... Look." Erik said pointing as Shelby was looking over at a horse she threw, and all of a sudden stood up and went to pick up the horse.

"Oh Shelby! You can walk!" Christine said as she stood up and picked up Shelby.

"M-Ma-ma..." Shelby stuttered. Christine was astonished.

"Erik! Did you hear that!? She talked! You can talk! You little angel you spoke!" Christine said to Shelby as she was holding her. Shelby then hugged Christine around the neck, and said Mama again. Sarah then woke up, and was looking around, when she saw some ribbon that was on one of the horses. She got it off the horse, and looked at it. As she was moving it around, she was giggling, so she moved it some more. Erik saw her, and smiled at how amused his daughter was.

"Sarah... Hey Sarah..." Erik called her. Sarah looked up at her dad, and noticed him picking her up, and set her on his lap.

"I have something for you... Look." He pulled out a pink blanket that was soft and silky. She grabbed it gingerly, and held it for awhile. She then looked up and smiled. She then curled up against him, and when Erik wrapped the blanket around her tiny frame, she fell asleep.

"Yep... Such a daddy's girl. I wonder where she gets her quietness from." Christine said to Erik. Meanwhile, Erik was stroking the top of Sarah's head, and when he moved two fingers across her cheek, she smiled, and curled up some more into his lap.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

7 months later...Shelby has now turned 2 and Sarah is 1~

At the moment, Erik is sitting with his two daughters at the organ. He noticed that the two little girls in his lap became fascinated of the noises coming from the organ. And they both started to pound at the piano with their tiny, delicate hands, giggling. Erik started to laugh as well, as Christine came running in from the room because she heard a loud noise. She then realized it was them banging on the piano and laughed. She thought it was adorable that they were already interested by music and singing at such young ages. She stood there smiling and finally joined the rest of her lovely family. Erik sat both of the girls in a play crib and said, "Do you guys wanna hear mommy sing a song?!"

Both of the little girls clapped their hands in excitement as Erik looked at Christine and began to play Think of Me. Christine stood there with a smile on her face and decided to sing the song for the little kids. Erik started playing the organ as Christine started to sing. Throughout the entire song, Shelby and Sarah were both smiling and enjoying every second of it. When Christine got to the part where it goes, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh-aaaaaa...ah...ooooooooooffffffffffff ME!

Shelby and Sarah clapped their hands again and laughed. Shelby then lifted her arms up and yelled, "Yeah!" And Sarah, all of the sudden, says, "Da-da!" Erik froze and slowly turned toward his two small children and came over and picked Sarah up. "Christine...she said her first words!" Erik practically yelled in excitement.

"That's wonderful sweetie! I'm so happy for you." Christine replied with happiness clear in her voice.

Erik became so happy that he twirled Sarah in his arms and Sarah started giggling like crazy! It had been a very happy day for everyone. Then...Christine asked, "Darling...maybe I should bring the girls up to the opera and show them around! After all, they still haven't met Madam Giry and Meg and the others! Oh please can we introduce them...they have only heard about them."

Erik pondered at the thought of that. He still wasn't sure of how everyone was going to react of him. So, after a few moments of complete silence, Erik finally said, "Well...I'm not sure exactly how everyone is still reacting about me since ya know...I burned this place down in a rage of anger..."

"Maybe they've looked past that honey?!" Christine said trying to comfort him.

Then Erik thought of a brilliant idea and said, "Christine...if you trust me enough to do this, then you can...but here is the deal...you may take Shelby with you and show her around and I can bring Sarah with me and show her all my tricks and secret passages throughout the opera. I'll be sure nothing will happen to her...please..."

Christine just stood there for a moment, soaking in everything he just said, and replied with a smile, "Ok...but just be careful...the both of you."

"I promise..." Erik said with a grin.

Then Christine said, while taking Shelby out of the crib, "Ok, well, we will see you both in a little bit..."

Then Christine kissed the top of Sarah's head and kissed Erik and left to go up to the opera. Erik and Sarah were now alone..."Well, Sarah...lets go see what daddy used to do before you were born..." Erik said walking through a door that was a secret passage.

Now in this moment of time, Shelby and Christine finally make it into the popular and Sarah and Erik are going to be looking around in the shadows.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Christine was taking Shelby back to her old room, which was now filled with things so it wouldn't look strange to see her room empty but she lived in it. She went out her door, first making sure no one was out there, then quickly went to go find Meg, Madame Giry, and the owners. She finally found Madame Giry who was in her office.

"Come in." She said. Christine pushed open the door, and walked in with little Shelby asleep.

"Oh hello Christine I- Aaoh! Is this Shelby?" Madame Giry got up and walked up to Christine. Looking at Shelby.

"She's so cute. How old?" She asked

"A little over 2."

"What about Erik? How does he feel?"

"He's fine with it. He especially loves little Sarah..."

"Who's Sarah?" Asked Madame Giry.

"She's my-our, younger daughter." Christine said.

"Oh... Where is she?"

"Erik took her with him to look in the rafters and catacombs. He insisted he took Sarah."

"Hm! Typical Erik..." Madame Giry said as Shelby was beginning to wake up. Shelby woke up, looked around, but didn't see her baby sister.

"Mama?... Where's Sarie? And... And Daddy?" Shelby asked Christine with huge puppy dog that were about to pool with tears.

"Daddy has Sarah... He's taking her to show her some things... Don't worry..." Christine said as she rubbed her back.

"She looks so much like you." Madame Giry said.

"Erik said that too... In the past, he said that she looks exactly like me when I was young." Christine said. Just as Madame Giry was about to say something, in came Meg.

"Mother?... I need your-... Help... Oh my gosh! Is this Shelby!?" Meg shouted.

"Yes, Meg, it is her..." Christine said smiling.

"Aw! She's so adorable! She looks like a cute baby animal with huge eyes! Aw!" Meg said freaking out. As Meg was rambling on, Shelby gave her a funny look, and leaned next to Christine's ear.

"Who is that? She's weird." Shelby whispered.

"I know, but this is Meg, she's my friend."

"I wanna fwiend too!" Shelby said getting excited.

"But you have one, you've got a sister, which is the best friend to have." Christine said.

"You have another daughter!? Where is she?" Meg asked.

"She's with my husband." Christine said. She then started to worry what was going on with Erik and Sarah. Maybe they were home now. Maybe something happened. But she was cut from her thoughts when someone else came in.

"Excuse me Madame Giry, but we- Oh, hello Christine." One of the owners, Firmin said.

"Hello."

"What is this? Is this your daughter?" Firmin asked.

"Yes, it is." Christine said. Then Andre came in, and saw, and he adored her.

"She's pretty cute. What is her name?" Andre asked.

"Shelby... Shelby Christine Destler." Christine said as she stroked Shelby's hair from her face. Shelby looked at them while Christine did that.

"She looks so much like you. Is that why you named her middle name after you? Firmin asked.

"Well, my husband, Erik did."

"Tell me, will she take your place? Later on I mean." Asked Andre.

"Perhaps... But I've got another child, so I don't know..." Christine said.

"Another child?" Asked Firmin and Andre.

"Ye-"

"Yes! And her name is Sarah-" Meg shouted, but covered her mouth.

"Her name's Sarah Elizabeth Destler." Christine said.

"So which girl do you think will be like you?" Asked Madame Giry.

"Well... My husband thinks that Shelby here, will be like me, but I think Sarah will be more like Erik."

"What does your husband do Ms Destler?" Firmin asked.

"Oh, he works with music... He's an amazing musician, a genius, writes operas mostly, but he also writes songs." Christine said.

"This man... He sounds vaguely familiar... But you did say his name was Erik, did you not?" Firmin asked.

"Yes... But I don't see how he is familiar..." Christine said.

"He sounds like the opera ghost." Meg said. Christine turned white at what she said, because she thought that they'd find out.

"But it can't be... His name's Erik, and an Opera Ghost does not have a name." Madame Giry said.

"True... We are so foolish to think that Christine... We're sorry." Andre said. Christine soon got blood rushing to her face, and swallowed.

"It's alright... Now, if you'll excuse me, but I promised Shelby that I'd show her around, so pardon me."

"Perhaps you'd like to come see an opera performance? We're working on one, but it'll take at least a few months... Why don't you come?" Meg asked.

"I'd love to... But I'll have to ask Erik... Perhaps you can see Sarah then..." Christine suggested.

"Yes, and your husband too." Firmin said.

"... Yes... Yes, you just might." Christine said. Then she remembered something.

"If I we do come, do you mind if we have Box 5?"

"But that's the Phantom's old box! Surely you wouldn't want that." Said Andre and Meg.

"It's not me... My husband, it's um... It's his lucky number... Yes..."

"Oh, well... Um... Right then... We wouldn't want to disappoint him now would we?" Andre asked.

"No, we wouldn't." Christine said. Then she was wondering to herself why couldn't they have just done what Erik/ Phantom wanted when he asked them what he wanted? She soon left, and went to each and every room, until they got to the opera auditorium. Shelby ooed and awed, and started squirming.

"What's the matter Shelby?" Christine asked.

"I's want down!" Shelby shouted.

"Ok ok..." Christine said as she set down Shelby. Shelby then ran over to someplace backstage. Christine started walking over because she didn't want her getting lost. While Shelby was running around backstage, she ran into a room, but didn't read the name on the door. She went in, and found that the room was very nice and looked luxury. She went over to a desk, and saw many things, but what interested her were the flowers. She tried to reach, and finally got it after a long time. She twirled the rose in her hand, until she felt something go into her hand.

"Ouch!" She yelled dropping the rose. She had pricked her hand on the thorn making her tiny hand begin to bleed. She was trying to bear the pain, but it was too much, and she let out a gasp as she was starting to let a few tears loose. Then just as she was about to go get her mother, she turned around, but was startled as she heard a voice yelling at her.

"What-a do you a-think you are-a doing!?" Yelled Carlotta at the terrified little two year old girl.

"I-I'm sowy! I-I dwidn't knows this wis wour woom... I-" Shelby started to cry, but Carlotta was so mad that she walked up to the child and slapped her. Now Shelby was really crying, and she screamed.

"Never-a come in a-here again-a! Never!" Carlotta screamed in front of Shelby.

"What's going on!? And why are you screaming at my daughter!?" Carlotta turned around, and saw Christine standing there with a mix of anger and worry on her face.

"MOMMY!" Shelby yelled as she ran up to her and hid behind her skirt trying to be protected by her mother. Christine put her hand on the side of Shelby's head, looked Carlotta dead in the eye.

"Never touch my daughter! You... You... Fat, Dirty, Rotten... Butthole!" Christine yelled. Shelby was crying, but heard her mother's words, and wondered what a "butthole" was, but she thought it was funny, so she laughed. But Carlotta looked at Shelby, which made her jump, and hid right behind Christine, making Shelby unnoticeable.

"How dare-a you call-a me a... A such an insulting-a name! You will regret-a what you have-a done!" Then Carlotta slammed the door, and Christine heard another door slam shut. She then turned her attention to Shelby.

"Shelby?..."

"Is she gone?"

"Yes, darling... She's gone..."

Shelby looked up at her mother, and as Christine looked down, Shelby looked down at her feet, and silently started crying.

"Oh Shelby." Christine said as she knelt down in front of her daughter. Shelby was beginning to cry, but Christine lifted her chin, and looked into her eyes.

"Shelby, sweetie, it's ok... She's not going to hurt you. She'll-"

"But she dwid huwt mwe mummy!" Shelby yelled.

"She what?" Christine asked shocked.

"She hit mwe! Right acwoss the fwace!" Shelby started crying. Christine turned her head gently, and saw a light bruise startling to form on her cheek.

"Oh Shelby! I'm so terribly sorry this happened to you." Christine said embracing her daughter. Shelby wrapped her arms around Christine, and sobbed into the side of her neck. After several minutes, Shelby had calmed down, and Christine thought it best to return home. So she picked up Shelby, and carried her all the way back home. Christine set Shelby on their bed, and took a closer look at the bruise. It was getting more bruised by the minute, and she didn't want Erik to see it, but what can she do? There is just no way to hide it from him.

"Mwummy?" Shelby called to her mother.

"Yes dear?" Christine asked.

"My hand huwts..."

"Well, let's see it." Christine then sat beside her, took her hand in hers, and looked at the blood stained hand. She found the wound, with was about 2 centimeters.

"What did you do?"

"I picked up a rose..."

"Well, let's go clean this off, and get you ready for bed. Daddy and your baby sister will be home soon."

"Awight." Christine led Shelby over to the lake, and knelt down until Shelby was sitting on the shore. Christine dipped Shelby's hand into the water, and gently rubbed it. Shelby once and awhile complained that she was hurting her, but it was soon over. Christine helped Shelby get ready for bed, but instead of the crib, Shelby wanted to lay with her mother, Christine. So she let her, and Shelby cuddled next to Christine as she was about ready to sleep. But she had one more request.

"Mwummy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Could you sing to mwe? Pwease?"

"Alright... What song?"

"The one where wou said that you swang when wou went to see Gwandfather at that vewy sad pwace."

So Christine sang "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again", until Shelby fell asleep, and Christine soon dozed off afterward.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

So as Christine took Shelby to look around the opera house, the phantom took Sarah through the more hidden places, where they couldn't easily be seen. Erik had his young daughter in his strong arms so that she wouldn't get hurt when he was climbing the old stairs or on the wooden platform above the stage that was being secured by only thick ropes. Erik decided to start off by showing Sarah the ceiling in the opera. So, he climbed up the circling stairs up to his small door that opened up to be able to look down upon everyone who was watching the operas. Once he opened the door, Sarah's eyes widened and her shocked expression was astonishing to her father. Erik grinned and sat his little girl down. She paused in her place for a few moments pondering on what to do. Then...Sarah started to freely run around the circular platform. She then came back to Erik and asked him a question. "Dwaddy! It is swo pwetty up hewer!" She said clapping her tiny hands together. "what can we go see next!"

"Well...I think you might like to see how to get into your mother's old dressing room?"

"Ya! Wait...why iwsn't mowmmy's dwessing wome now?!" Sarah asked as she raised her hands up as she asked the question in confusion.

"Because...mommy doesn't sing here at the moment...but maybe someday...she will again?!" Erik said as he knelt down and placed his hands carefully on Sarah's shoulders. Sarah grinned as big as she possibly could and giggled. Erik then took his happy daughter back down to where they started. As soon as Sarah recognized where they were, she said, "Why awre we bwack hewer dwaddy?!"

"Because we need to take a different tunnel to get to where we are going honey..." Erik replied.

"Ohh! Owk!" Sarah said all bubbly.

They bothe then walked down the tunnel that was to the left, and headed to Christine's dressing room. When they made it about half way through the dank tunnel, Sarah's little legs started to get ache from walking so much. Erik was walking at a slower pace so that Sarah would be able to stay caught up with him and not get lost. Moments later, Erik had something heavy sitting on his stopped walking and glanced behind himself and saw Sarah sitting down rubbing her legs. Erik saw what was happening and picked Sarah up and put her on his shoulders. Sarah laughed really hard and held on to Erik's head so she would fall. Erik then started walking again, and eventually they made it to the mirror. Then all the laughs and giggles that filled the tunnel slowly faded as Erik heard the cold hearted laughs of Carlotta. Erik cautiously walked closer to the mirror and looked in. Erik was not happy of what he heard of or what he saw. He saw Carlotta and her husband sitting in the dressing room drinking champaign and talking. He overheard Carlotta talking to Pianji about some little girl in the dressing room. He realized that Shelby and Christine were in there earlier because at one point Carlotta said, "Pianji! Earlier-a today-a...there-a was an a little-a girl-a, ya. And she-a was-a trying to a take-a something...away-a from-a me!"

Then she started to fake cry and pour in her annoying, rich girl, always has to get her way, kind of thing. Erik just rolled her eyes and was beginning to walk away, but he realized that Carlotta was walking out with Pianji following right behind her. So this was Erik's opportunity to show Sarah before they come back. So, Erik slowly opens the mirror, and Sarah is taking it all in. She then sees all the flowers around the room. But was mostly fascinated by the one flower that sticks out the most...a white rose. Every other single flower was something different...there was only one rose. So...Sarah grabbed the rose and kept it. Erik smiled and then they left. So he closed the mirror, and he started to remember that this is where it all began for him and Christine. He glanced back one more time and decided that Sarah was starting to drift off to sleep. So he carried her back down to where Christine and Shelby were both asleep and Sarah and Erik decided to do the same. And all four of them were all asleep.


End file.
